1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine and, more particularly, to a dispensing device for a vending machine
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional vending machine includes a box, a moving member, a thread-cutting device and a control device. The moving member, the thread-cutting device and the control device are placed in the box. The moving member and the thread-cutting device are operable by the control device. The moving member includes a bridge movable in a first direction. The thread-cutting device, which includes a pair of scissors, is movable along the bridge in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Threads are used to tie products such as dolls and toys to a crossbar extending in the box in a third direction parallel to the first direction. When one of the products is selected, the bridge is moved to a position above the selected product. The pair of scissors is moved to the thread tied to the selected product before the pair of scissors is operated to cut the thread tied to the selected product member. Finally, the selected product falls and slides toward a buyer via a chute. The conventional vending machine is effective. However, to display the products in the conventional vending machine, the products must be tied with the threads, and this is a troublesome practice. Moreover, the segment of the thread tied to the selected product is useless, i.e., it cannot be used to hang the selected product on a hook or the like. Furthermore, the number of the products that are displayed is limited because they are arranged along the single crossbar.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.